


Stay I need you

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Family, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, nervous buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: after Eddie gets bombarded by his family telling him to move back to El Paso Eddie seeks a friendly ear from a friend whom may have more than friendly feelings for him





	Stay I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the s2 finale

”You’re leaving”Buck had asked his friend he sounded sad when he said it 

”My folks want me to go back to El Paso for Christopher but I'm torn”Eddie told him 

”Screw what they think”Buck said to him 

”They want me to join a station down there start a new life and all that jazz but I'm attached to LA”Eddie said 

”Stay we need you” Eddie found himself muttering those few words out loud to the other man he wanted to say ’stay I need you’ but he couldn't seem to get the words out 

”Not gonna lie this place has become home to me for once in my life I feel truly welcome and accepted”Eddie smiled at him 

”Yeah I know the feeling”Buck replied smiling back at him 

”If I stay I have my 118 family if I go I'm stuck with people whom drive me crazy all the time not to mention how much Christopher loves his new school”Eddie said 

”He has lots of friends doesn't he?”Buck asked making small talk with him 

Buck was having a inner panic attack as he waited for Eddie to respond to him he felt butterflies in his chest when he was around the other man and it would drive him absolutely crazy

“He has so many new friends we’ve moved so many times throughout the years he’s never been used to the constant back and forth but we manage somehow”Eddie answered him taking an interest in the direction this conversation was going in


End file.
